


Разве тебя не учили, что разговаривать с незнакомцами опасно?

by SpiritHallows



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritHallows/pseuds/SpiritHallows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бессмысленная, бессюжетная романтическая комедия, в которой Дин случайно отправляет смс не на тот номер</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Didn't they teach you Stranger Danger at school?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/455713) by [Homeistheimpala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homeistheimpala/pseuds/Homeistheimpala). 



Условные обозначения:  
 **Дин**  
 _Кас_  
Сэм  
 **Габриэль**

Ночь с 12 на 13 августа (ночь воскресенья и утро понедельника)

**23:34  
БОГОМ клянусь. Я тебе этого никогда не прощу. Никогда. Рыдай в подушку, ублюдок.**

_23:35  
Прошу прощения?_

**23:37  
Извиняешься? Вот дождись – приду я домой. Убью тебя к чертям.**

_23:40  
Как… агрессивно. И мне кажется, что вы ошиблись номером._

**23:53  
Блядь. Прости. Я это хотел брату отправить. Он дал мне гребаный сенсорный телефон, а сам врезался на моей машине в столб. Как же я его ненавижу. И, кажется, мне пора заткнуться.**

_23:55  
Ты про айфон? Скажи брату спасибо. И никаких проблем. Пока не станешь серийным убийцей._

**23:56  
Не, я не убийца. Вообще-то, совсем наоборот. Я зарабатываю на жизнь, ловя их. Погоди. Ты что, серийный убийца?**

_23:58  
Вряд ли бы ты узнал об этом от меня._

**00:00  
Туше. Тебе кажется нормальным болтать с людьми, которые случайно тебе написали?**

_00:04  
Ты меня развлекаешь. Если я прочитаю еще одну концепцию «религиозного человека», то сам застрелюсь._

**00:05  
Я слышал, что за такое отправляются в ад.**

_00:06  
Все лучше, чем здесь._

**00:07  
Ооох, полуночная депрессия. Так ты… писатель?**

_00:07  
Нет._

**00:08  
Священник?**

_00:09  
О нет._

_00:10  
В смысле, я не такой, как мой отец._

**00:12  
Ага! Значит, твой отец был священником?**

_00:13  
Разве тебе не пора идти спать? Или работать?_

**00:14  
Бумажки разбирать. Я бы себя прикончил, но это слишком по-идиотски.**

_00:17  
Люди, совершившие самоубийство, не идиоты._

**00:19  
Знаю, это жизнь идиотская.**

_00:20  
Полуночная депрессия?_

**00:23  
Ха-ха. Мне нужно работать.**

_00:25  
Всего хорошего, незнакомец._

15 августа (среда)

**04:38  
Ты учитель?**

_04:50  
Разве тебя не учили, что разговаривать с незнакомцами опасно?_

**04:51  
Я выпустился где-то 12 лет назад, может и учили.**

_04:52  
Значит, тебе около 30?_

**04:59  
Засранец. Репортер?**

_05:01  
Твое последнее предположение было ближе._

**05:02  
Э… учитель? Ученый! По… священным писаниям?**

** 05:02  
КАС, СУКИН ТЫ СЫН, ГДЕ ТЫ? **

_05:03  
Честно говоря, Габриэль, я и не собирался идти в бар._

** 05:05  
ПОЧЕМУ, БЛЯДЬ, НЕТ? **

_05:07  
Во-первых, прекрати думать только о себе; я не передумаю. Во-вторых, сегодня среда. Мне завтра на работу._

** 05:10  
НЕНАВИЖУ ТЕБЯ. **

_05:11  
Прошу прощения. Еле отвязался от брата. Нет, я не ученый. Господи. Я преподаю в колледже._

**05:12  
Что он хотел? Ну… ты учитель.**

_05:14  
Учителя в старшей школе. Я профессор. Он хотел напиться у Харвеллов. Просто придурок._

**05:15  
Одна фигня. Он младше? Стой, Харвеллы? «Дом у дороги» Элен Харвелл?**

_05:16  
Да._

**05:18  
Мы живем в одном городе. Неловко.**

_05:20  
Угу._

17 августа (пятница)

****  


07:39  
Погоди, давай уточним. Ты совершенно свободно болтал с человеком, ни пола, ни имени, ни возраста которого не знал, а теперь тебе неловко заговорить с ним, потому что вы живете в одном городе?

**07:40  
Попал в десятку.**

07:41  
Ты идиот.

**07:43  
Заткнись. Не понимаю, зачем рассказал тебе. Пока, мне надо работать.**

07:47  
Я должен быть в суде через полчаса, так что слушай внимательно. Поговори с ним. Вы же с ним по-прежнему незнакомы. Хотя и живете в одном городе. А это очень даже удобно, если ты решишься признаться ему в своей бессмертной любви. Так что хватит себя вести как депрессивный подросток. Тупица.

**07:50  
Сучка.**

18 августа (суббота)

**01:59  
Я жду тебя, как цветок ждет солнца зимой.**

_02:01  
Если на дворе зима, то цветы не ждут солнца. Они мертвы._

**02:02  
Ужасно. Но я**

**Прости моего брата. Он лось.**

_02:05  
Я даже не знаю, что сказать._

**02:06  
Дин шипит что-то совершенно нечленораздельное, поэтому я с тобой говорю. Так зовут парня, с которым ты болтаешь. Дин. А я Сэм.**

_02:07  
Я полагаю, брат, который врезался в столб на его машине?_

**02:08  
Да уж, не лучшее первое впечатление. Было бы лучше, если бы я сказал, что работаю адвокатом?**

_02:10  
Ты совершенно не похож на брата в плане личной информации._

**02:11  
Ну, Дин немн**

**Привет.**

_02:13  
Дин._

**02:21  
Прости, что так долго не отвечал. Пришлось отрубить брата.**

_02:22  
Кастиэль._

**02:24  
Чего? Это кодовое слово или что?**

_02:25  
Так меня зовут._

**02:25  
О. ОХ!**

_02:26  
Ага._

 

09:41  
Всегда пожалуйста.

 

_18:23  
Ты арестуешь меня, если я убью кого-нибудь?_

**18:23  
Да. И кто бы это мог быть?**

_18:24  
Мой брат._

**18:25  
Который звал тебя к Харвеллам?**

_18:27  
Нет, который каждый год звонит мне на работу со словами «возвращайся домой, Кастиэль, иначе узнаешь силу моего гнева». Болтун._

**18:28  
Его гнева? Звучит… грозно.**

_18:29  
Мне надо выпить._

**18:30  
Посмотри на это с другой стороны. Если он уже позвонил, то с его гневом ты в этом году не столкнешься.**

_18:30  
Когда-нибудь он придет. И я сдохну._

**18:31  
Тогда я арестую его.**

_18:32  
К тому времени я уже помру._

**18:34  
И я увижу твое обнаженное тело в морге.**

_18:34  
Как грубо._

**18:34  
Признайся, тебе ведь понравилось.**

Когда в следующий раз Кастиэль пришел вместе с Габриэлем в бар и оплатил счет, Джо не приняла деньги.

\- За счет заведения?

\- За счет Дина.

Кастиэль по-совиному посмотрел на банкноты.

20 августа (понедельник)

**11:00  
Ты, должно быть, горяч, чувак.**

_11:01  
Что? Как ты узнал, что я мужчина?_

**11:02  
Джо без умолку болтала о тебе и твоих «глубоких синих глазах».**

_11:03  
Я польщен. И не в самом хорошем смысле._

**11:04  
О господи. Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что у тебя хватит ума не встречаться с ней, и когда я ей это скажу, она даст мне спокойно поесть.**

_11:05  
Боже мой. Сколько ей лет?_

**11:07  
Подросток.**

_11:07  
Скажи ей, что я лет на 10 ее старше. А вообще, скажи, что я гей._

**11:09  
Сделано и сделано. А ты?..**

_11:10  
Да._

**11:10  
Понятно.**

_11:11  
Тебя это беспокоит?_

**11:12  
На самом деле сейчас меня беспокоит только то, что в моем гамбургере мало сыра.**

_11:15  
Понятно._


	2. Chapter 2

24 августа (ночь пятницы)

**23:54  
Я ненавжу свого 0цта**

_23:55  
А я никогда не знал своего._

**23:57  
Оон былл гадноном.**

_23:57  
Дин, ты в порядке?_

_23:59  
Дин?_

/входящий вызов, 23:59/

_\- Дин?_

**\- Кас? Кас! О, вау, у тебя красивый голос. Такой… сексуальный.**

_\- Дин, ты пьян?_

**\- Нет! Да. Возможно. Я говорил тебе, что твой голос очешуенен?**

_\- Дин, передай телефон Элен или Джо._

**\- ДЖОООООО, ДЖОДЖО. ДЖОСЕЛИН! Что значит «это не мое полное имя»? Иди сюда, Кас хочет с тобой поболтать.**

\- Алло?

_\- Алло, Джо?_

\- Да?

_\- С Дином кто-то есть?_

\- Ревнуешь?

_\- Джо._

\- Нет. Он пьет один. И уже в говно надрался.

_\- Ясно. Задержи его там. И проследи, чтобы он… не убился._

\- Я не могу выступить против его личных демонов.

Дин проснулся с адской головной болью, конфеты и таблетки лежали рядом со стаканом воды и телефоном, на который пришла смс.

_01:35  
Надеюсь, Габриэль доставил тебя домой в целости и сохранности._

Дин схватил ближайшую подушку и спрятал под нее больную голову.

25 августа (суббота)

**08:03  
Спасибо, Кас. Голова просто раскалывается.**

_08:04  
Не за что, Дин._

**08:05  
О боже, что я тебе вчера наговорил?**

_08:07  
Ничего такого, Дин. Только, что у меня очешуенный голос и что ты ненавидишь своего отца_.

**08:09  
Блядь.**

**18:16  
Чем занят?**

_18:17  
Я разрываюсь между тем, что должен прочитать перед началом семестра, и даже не знаю чем._

**18:17  
Просмотром Casa Erotica? ;)**

_18:18  
Casa Erotica скучная._

**18:19  
Серьезно?**

_18:19  
Абсолютно._

**18:21  
И что же ты смотришь, когда дрочишь?**

_18:22  
Ты ведь шутишь?_

**18:24  
Ничего подобного.**

_18:25  
Придется тебе самому это выяснить._

**18:26  
О, я-то выясню.**

27 августа (понедельник)

**15:03  
Сэм настаивает, чтобы я сказал тебе.**

_15:04  
Что именно?_

**15:06  
Я, хм. Я не совсем гей.**

**15:07  
Кас?**

**15:15  
Кас, ты здесь?**

_15:16  
Да, прости, я готовил. Дин, ты гей?_

**15:17  
Нет! Нет, я просто би, понимаешь?**

_15:15  
Понимаю._

**15:18  
Хорошо. Ладно.**

_15:20  
Я испек пирог. Хочешь, отложу тебе пару кусочков?_

_15:21  
Нам необязательно встречаться или еще что. Я могу просто занести их тебе на работу. У тебя ведь скоро обед?_

**15:22  
Выйдешь за меня?**

_15:24  
Нет._


	3. Chapter 3

/входящий вызов, 16:01/

**\- Твою мать, Кас, пирог идеален. Даже пугает. Ты продал душу дьяволу?**

_\- Дин? Нет, вовсе нет. Спасибо._

**\- О, неужели я слышу волнение? Мне нравится.**

_\- Замолчи. Я просто не ожидал, что ты позвонишь._  
…  
Прекрати. 

**\- Прекратить что?**

_\- Ухмыляться. Я знаю, что ты сейчас ухмыляешься._

**\- Ухмыляюсь? Я просто улыбаюсь, потому что ты очарователен.**

_\- Кажется, ты влюбился в меня, Дин Винчестер._

**\- Возможно.**

_\- Или в мой пирог._

**\- Я бы никогда так не поступил.**

_\- Что?_

**\- Так старушки говорят в кино. Эй, хорош смеяться. Что за ребенка ты прислал?**

_\- Сына соседа. Я подкупил его конфетами._

**\- Знаешь, а ведь я могу выяснить, где он живет.**

_\- Но ты не станешь._

**\- Не стану.**

28 августа (четверг)

**01:02  
Я представил тебя обнаженным в моей постели. Это странно, я ведь даже не знаю, как ты выглядишь.**

_01:02  
Дин._

**01:03  
Знаешь, ты ведь любишь меня.**

_01:05  
Во что я только ввязался._

**01:06  
Эй, обижаешь!**

_01:07  
Иди спать, Дин._

**01:08  
Ну ладно-ладно. Мда. Я пошутил.**

_06:00  
О господи. Извини меня, ладно?_

_06:01  
Я не хотел тебя оскорбить или еще что-то._

_06:02  
По крайней мере, не так._

_06:04  
Боже, заберите у меня телефон._

/входящий вызов, 06:07/

_\- Дин?_

**\- Кас, если ты еще раз скажешь, как тебе жаль, то я прибью тебя.**

_\- Конечно. Эээ, ладно, тогда не буду больше отвлекать. Я не…_

**\- Кас, прекрати. Мои слова были не уместны, я понимаю это, и ты не должен извиняться.**

_\- Хорошо. Тебе нужно еще поспать, Дин. Твой голос какой-то замученный._

**\- Как и твой. Почему не спишь?**

_\- Я, гм… У меня с этим… проблемы. Бессонница. Я захочу спать часов в девять._  
…  
Дин? Ты спишь? Блин, что за дурацкий вопрос… 

**\- А, что? Нет. Да, я просто, гхм. Так о чем будем говорить, пока не заснешь? Не хочу, чтобы ты сидел в своей постели в одиночестве.**

_\- Я смотрел кино._

**\- Я отвлекаю?**

_\- Да нет, оно кончилось._

**\- Прости, кто кончил?**

_\- Дин!_

**\- Ну, ты наконец-то засмеялся!**

**… а теперь ему остался последний год в Стэнфорде. Вы бы с ним поладили, и… Кас?**

_\- Мм?_

**\- Шшш, все хорошо. Спи.**

_\- Останься._

**\- Ты ведешь себя совсем как Сэмми, когда ему было пять.**

_\- Нмф, заткнись._

_11:09  
Боже мой, сколько ты сидел на телефоне?_

**11:10  
Черт его знает. Я проснулся в 10, тогда и закончил вызов.**

_11:11  
Понятно. Прости за… ну ты понял._

**11:13  
Нет, ты явно пересмотрел девчачьих фильмов. Тебе повезло, что ты мне уже понравился. И чего это ты слов подобрать не можешь?**

_11:15  
Я не жаворонок, ясно?_

**11:16  
И как ты только умудряешься работать учителем?**

_11:16  
Преподавателем._

**11:20  
Зануда. Ладно, мне пора идти и еще придумать хорошую отмазку, почему я опоздал. До связи, сладкий.**

/входящий звонок, 14:00/

**\- Серьезно?**

_\- Прими как извинение за то, что из-за меня ты проспал._

**\- Ты пытаешься меня отравить, Кас?**

_\- Господи, неужели он настолько плох?_

**\- Без обид, твоя выпечка божественна, но вот остальное… не очень. Зачем ты кладешь так много соли?**

_\- Ээ, защищаю от демонов?_

**\- Ты так заботлив.**

_\- Ну, у меня был новый рецепт и свободное время. Мне так жаль…_

**\- Все нормально, правда. Так мило. Никто раньше не делал для меня такого.**

_\- Спасибо._

**\- Что ж, дорогой, мне нужно работать и, уверен, тебе тоже. Я буду дома к десяти вечера, сладкий.**

_\- К десяти?_

**\- Люблю тебя, чмок-чмок.**

_\- Диии…_

**22:49  
У тебя на самом деле изумительный сексуальный голос.**

_22:50  
Мы это уже проходили._

**22:51  
А почему бы не вернуться? Потому что, черт возьми, я заставлю тебя кричать, как никогда прежде.**

_22:51  
Дин!_

_22:52  
И сейчас отвратительная связь._

**22:53  
Избавь меня от этого дерьма. Ты гей, а я просто чертовски возбужден. И еще я знаю, как действую на людей.**

_22:54  
Ты пьян?_

**22:55  
Тебе так кажется?**

_22:57  
Да._

**22:59  
Возможно, я /немного/ выпил. Подай на меня в суд. Сегодня выходной. Ну, займемся виртом или как?**

_00:00  
Дин, я не буду заниматься… «виртом» с тобой._

**00:00  
\- Как хочешь.**

_\- Дин!_

**\- Что? Ты сам сказал – никакого вирта.**

_\- И секса по телефону тоже._

**\- Хех, это мы посмотрим.**

_\- Дин, ты не в себе. Иди спать._

**\- Нет. Я, блядь, возбужден, а моя партнерша сбежала, потому что, когда я приступил к делу, вспомнил твой гребаный голос и не смог. Пожалуйста.**

_\- Дин._

**\- Кас, что на тебе надето?**

_\- Что?_

**\- Пижама, костюм, во что закутано твое сексуальное тело?**

_\- Дин, ты не знаешь, привлекателен ли я физически._

**\- Сексуальный голос говорит сам за себя.**

_\- У меня совершенно обычный голос. А теперь иди спать._

**\- Но Кас…**

_\- В кровать, Дин. Живо._

**\- Оу, кажется, я слышу кое-какие нотки!**

_\- Ты знаешь, что я хотел сказать._

**\- Ладно, пусть будет по-твоему. Но я не люблю спать одетым. А ты любишь спать в одежде, Кас?**

_\- Значит, разденься. Все, отключаюсь._

**\- Кас, почему ты ведешь себя как засранец?**

_\- Вовсе нет, ты же…_

**\- ЕБ ТВОЮ… БЛЯДЬ!**

_\- Что такое?_

**\- Я хотел снять трусы, но грохнулся с лестницы.**

_\- Господи, Дин, ты в порядке?_

**\- Бедро сейчас отвалится.**

_\- Думаю, ты немного преувеличиваешь._

**\- Может, если ты поцелуешь его, оно перестанет болеть?**

_\- Я не буду целовать твой пенис, Дин._

**\- Я и не прошу пенис, а … Почему нет?**

_\- Я за несколько миль от тебя._

**\- И это единственное препятствие? Отлично.**

_\- Прекращай, Дин._

**\- Ты не ответил на мой вопрос.**

_\- Какой?_

**\- Что на тебе надето, Кас?**

_\- …_

**\- Я представляю тебя в белой рубашке с красным галстуком и черных штанах.**

_\- Синий галстук. Говорят, он подчеркивает мои глаза._

**\- Наконец-то ты уступил мне.**

_\- Совсем нет, я-_

**\- Я сижу на кровати. И снял джинсы. Теперь на мне только трусы и футболка.**

_\- Зачем ты говоришь мне это?_

**\- Чтобы ты возбудился.**

_\- …_

**\- Ты возбудился, Кас?**

_\- Я даже не знаю, как ты выглядишь._

**\- Хочешь, отправлю тебе фото?**

_\- Дин, я…_

**\- Ну как, нравится?**

_\- Почему ты без футболки? И в позе порнозведы?_

**\- Так тебе нравится? Не может не нравиться.**

_\- Я… возможно._

**\- Теперь твоя очередь отправить мне сексуальное фото, Касси.**

_\- Не называй меня этим девчачьим именем._

**\- Прости, мистер. Ну, так что насчет фотки?**

_\- Есть какие-нибудь пожелания?_

**\- Расстегни рубашку.**

_\- Дин._

**\- Ты сам спросил.**

_\- Ладно!_

**\- Кас.**

_\- Что?_

**\- Каааас.**

_\- Что такое, Дин?_

**\- Я хочу слизывать шоколад с твоей груди.**

_\- Господи Иисусе, Дин._

**\- Ты возбужден?**

_\- А ты?_

**\- Довольно трудно не быть твердым, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.**

_\- Что ты делаешь?_

**\- Я смотрю в твои глубокие синие глаза, а еще запустил руку в трусы. А ты?**

_\- Кажется, стало жарковато. Я хочу снять рубашку._

**\- О да. Сделай это. Представь, как я снимаю ее. Зубами. А потом твои штаны. Представь мой язык, ласкающий твой правый сосок.**

_\- Почему правый?_

**\- Так легче обнимать тебя, пока моя рука разбирается с твоими штанами.**

_\- …_

**\- Кас? Кас? Ты возбужден?**

_\- Твоя рука у меня в трусах._

**\- И что?**

_\- Разумеется, я возбужден._

**\- Хорошо.**

_\- Дин?_

**\- Ммм?**

_\- Твоя партнерша. Она была горячей?_

**\- Не такой горячей, как ты.**

_\- Скажи, что вы делали?_

**\- Я не помню… Вроде целовались у стены. Потом она спустила мои штаны и взяла в рот. А потом сбежала.**

_\- Потому что ты слишком сексуален для нее?_

**\- Возможно. А может, потому что я не возбудился. Может, потому что она – не ты.**

_\- Что бы ты чувствовал, если бы я прижал тебя к стене?_

**\- Возбуждение.**

_\- Подробнее._

**\- Черт, Кас, ты такой горячий, когда заводишь грязные разговорчики. И все контролируешь.**

_\- Тебе нравится?_

**\- О да.**

_\- Я думал, что ты альфа-самец._

**\- Сделаю для тебя исключение.**

_\- Хочешь, чтобы я встал перед тобой на колени?_

**\- Блядь, Кас, просто сделай это.**

_\- Где твои руки, Дин?_

**\- М-можно мне положить их на твою мягкую макушку?**

_\- Не задавай идиотских вопросов._

**\- Понял, Кас, хорошо. Что теперь?**

_\- Ты сказал, что на тебе только трусы, так?_

**\- Да.**

_\- Представь, что я снимаю их._

**\- Боже, да.**

_\- Ты снял их, Дин?_

**\- Умпф.**

_\- Буду считать, что да. Теперь представь, что я стою перед тобой. Я примерно на два сантиметра ниже тебя. Я наклоняюсь, ты ощущаешь мое дыхание на своей шее. Но я не касаюсь тебя. Ты возбужден, Дин?_

**\- Блядь, Кас.**

_\- Дин. Ты возбужден? Возбужден до предела?_

**\- О боже, да.**

_\- Хорошо. Хорошо. Я наклоняюсь еще ближе, но не касаюсь. Я прижимаюсь губами к твоей шее._

**\- Мои руки лежат на твоей шее, пальцы зарываются в волосы, тянут.**

_\- Я облизываю твою шею. Посасываю кожу. Потом спускаюсь к груди. Твои соски, о боже. Я опять встаю на колени._

**\- Ох, черт, Кас, не останавливайся.**

_\- Не трогай себя, Дин._

**\- Аргх, почему, блядь, нет**?

_\- Потому что. Представь, как мои руки скользят по твоим бедрам, но не касаются члена._

**\- Кас. Я не могу, я, Кас, позволь…**

_\- Шшш, Дин. Хочешь, чтобы я дотронулся до тебя?_

**\- Да!**

_\- Тогда потерпи._

**\- Л-ладно.**

_\- Мой язык скользит по твоей тазовой кости. Движется вниз. К бедрам. Что ты чувствуешь?_

**\- Блядь, Кас. Можно я уже дотронусь до себя?**

_\- Нет._

**\- Кас. Умоляю. Я н-не могу больше.**

_\- Ты умоляешь меня?_

**\- Да.**

_\- Очень хорошо. Я поднимаюсь. Представь, как я касаюсь тебя. Медленно. У основания. Только кончиками пальцев. Теперь дотронься до себя. Точно так же, как я сказал._

**\- Наконец-то. Подожди секунду. Продолжай.**

_\- Я целую твои бедра. Моя левая рука лежит на твоей заднице. А правая ласкает тебя. Быстрее. И сильнее. Что ты делаешь, Дин?_

**\- Черт, Кас, ты мучаешь меня. Мое тело дрожит от твоих прикосновений. Пожалуйста, дай мне кончить.**

_\- Терпение. Где твои руки?_

**\- Одна на стене. Иначе бы я упал. Другая в твоих волосах. Притягивает ближе.**

_\- Хорошо._

**\- Кас…**

_\- Ты простонал мое имя? Чего ты хочешь, Дин?_

**\- Блядь, Кас, я уже говорил! Почему ты просто не сделаешь это?**

_\- Я наслаждаюсь тобой. Хочу еще послушать твои стоны. Ты постонешь для меня, Дин?_

**\- Кас, господи, пожалуйста.**

_\- Я целую тебя. Мягко. Ниже и ниже. Наконец, останавливаюсь на твоем члене._

**\- Кас, ты прекрасен, черт, не смей прекращать.**

_\- Сплюнь на руку, Дин._

**\- Что?**

_\- Ты слышал. Делай, что я сказал, Дин. Сплюнь на руку. Представь, что это мой рот. Дотронься до себя. Что ты чувствуешь?_

**\- Я не смогу продержаться долго.**

_\- Продолжай. Я отсасываю тебе. Облизываю головку. Сначала медленно. Потом быстрее. Помогаю себе рукой._

**\- Блядь, Кас, я сейчас, сейчас…**

_\- Давай. Двигайся так быстро, как только можешь. Не сдерживайся. Проклинай, кричи, стони мое имя._

**\- Кас, ты маленький засранец, ненавижу тебя, Кас, КАС, Я… БОЖЕ.**

_\- Дин. Дин? Поговори со мной, Дин._

**\- Я… Кас. Я кончил. Ты мой личный бог секса. Спасибо.**

_\- Ты даже не вспомнишь об этом завтра. Ты пьян._

**\- И что? Это не имеет значения. Ты будешь помнить.**


	4. Chapter 4

29 августа (среда)

/входящий звонок, 09:38/

_\- Дин._

**\- Твою же мать, что за херня вчера была?**

_\- Успокойся, Дин._

**\- Нет-нет-нет, я хочу знать, почему, блядь, я весь липкий и довольный, хотя я точно помню, что сексом не занимался**.

_\- Ты напился._

**\- Вот дерьмо. Кас, черт. Прости. Я просто… не знаю, что на меня нашло. Вообще-то я был правда очень возбужден, а ты чертовски горяч… Но утро для меня добрым не бывает.**

_\- Дин, все в порядке. Все произошло по обоюдному согласию._

**\- Ты… у нас был секс по телефону, Кас. СЕКС ПО ТЕЛЕФОНУ.**

_\- Тебя это беспокоит? Мы сделали это всего раз, ты плохо соображал, и значит можно сделать вид, что ничего не произошло._

**\- Точно. Да, так и сделаем, да.**

_\- Хорошо._

**\- Ага. Эм, Кас?**

_\- Да?_

**\- Я многого не помню, но я точно помню что ты…**

_\- Дааа?_

**\- Ты был действительно хорош.**

_\- Я знаю._

30 августа (четверг)

13:16  
Хочешь сказать, что у тебя с Касом был потрясающий секс по телефону, а теперь ты не можешь нормально с ним разговаривать?

**13:17  
Точно, Сэмми.**

13:19  
а) слишком много инфы, Дин; б) не бери в голову.

**13:20  
Чувак, как мне забить на это? Все было просто умопомрачительно, и это только по ТЕЛЕФОНУ, Сэм. И теперь каждый раз, разговаривая с ним, я представляю, как слизываю шоколад с него.**

13:21  
О господи. Скоро буду.

/входящий звонок, 18:52/

_\- Габриэль, я занят, что ты хочешь?_

** \- Знаешь, я столкнулся с твоим милым любовником у Харвеллов. **

_\- …_

** \- Я смотрю на него прямо сейчас. Уверен, если ты сейчас же пойдешь сюда, он еще не уйдет. Он сидит со своим братом, кстати. В этой семье хорошие гены, скажу я тебе. **

_\- Габриэль._

** \- Что? Почему ты пропускаешь все веселье? **

_\- Потому что я благоразумен._

** \- Ну подумаешь, ни разу не занимался сексом по телефону с незнакомцем… Благоразумный сразу. **

_\- …_

** \- Касси? Нет. Не верю. Нет, блядь, ты издеваешься. Ты не мог! **

_\- Он не незнакомец. Я хорошо знаю Дина._

** \- Хорошая работа, старик. Вот уж от тебя не ожидал. После стольких лет воздержания, ты все-таки занялся сексом. По телефону. **

_\- Ради бога, Габри-_

** \- Можно я расскажу Люцу? **

_\- НЕТ._

** \- Пожалуйста-пожалуйста. Давай, он будет так гордиться тобой! **

_\- Вот именно. Люц не самый лучший пример для подражания, Гейб._

** \- Заткнись, он луучше всех. К тому же он зарабатывает больше Михаила, который, я уверен, раздражает всю нашу семью до чертиков. **

_\- Он адвокат._

** \- Да он занимается практически тем же самым, что и шлюхи. **

_\- О господи, теперь этот ужасный образ будет преследовать меня. Спасибо тебе, блин, большое._

** \- А для чего еще нужны братья? Ну, так ты серьезно насчет секса, Кас? **

_\- Это вышло… случайно._

** \- Он наверняка бы сошел с ума, если бы тебя увидел. Кстати, как зовут его брата? **

_\- Сэм. И не вздумай ничего делать, Гейб._

** \- Ты же меня знаешь, Кас. Я ангел. **

_\- Ты просто назван в честь архангела._

** \- И чем же твой Дин занимается? **

_\- Он полицейский._

** \- Вот же блядь. **

_\- Что? Габриэль? Габриэль!_

** \- Если я правильно помню, дорогой братишка… **

_\- Что?_

** \- У тебя же фетиш на форму, так ведь? **

_\- Вовсе нет!_

** \- Да-да. Не думай, я не забыл старшие классы и Джонни Эшланда. **

_\- Я не… Замолкни._

** \- Как глубокомысленно. **

_\- С каких это пор ты беспокоишься о моих фетишах?_

** \- Фетишах? Во множественном числе? **

_-…_

** \- КАСТИЭЛЬ, ТЫ ГРЕБАНЫЙ ИЗВРАЩЕНЕЦ! **

_\- Какого черта ты так орешь?_

** \- Чтобы Дин наверняка услышал. **

_\- Гори в аду._

** \- Обязательно. Кажется, Дин достает телефон. Оставляю вас, ребятки. Чао! **

_\- Габ-_

**19:15  
Почему твой брат так кричит?**

_19:16  
Ты же не расслышал его слов?_

**19:16  
Оооооо нет.**

1 сентября (суббота)

**01:00  
Кас, помнишь, ты рассказывал мне о брате, который названивает тебе каждый год?**

_01:28  
Прости, заканчивал конспекты лекций._

**01:30  
Ничего. Тебя ведь зовут Кастиэль Новак?**

_01:31  
А тебя – Дин Винчестер. И что с того?_

**01:32  
Значит, Рафаэль и Михаил Новаки, про которых говорят в новостях, твои братья?**

_01:35  
О господи._

**01:36  
Мне жаль, Кас.**

/входящий звонок, 01:35/

** \- Кас, перез- **

_\- Габриэль._

** \- Эй, малыш, что с тобой? Ты как потерянный. **

_\- Новости, Габриэль, включи н-новости._

** \- Вот же тупой сукин сын. **

_\- Габриэль, мы должны вернуться. Мы долж-мы…_

** \- Успокойся, Кас. **

_\- КАК ТЫ МОЖЕШЬ ПРОСИТЬ МЕНЯ УСПОКОИТЬСЯ?!_

** \- КАС, я понял, понял. Я позвоню и узнаю, в какой они больнице, а ты пока собирайся, ладно? Кас, ты слышишь? **

_\- Да. Да, я слышу._

** \- Молодец. **

_\- Габриэль?_

** \- Да? **

_\- Что, если…_

** \- Нет, Кас. Нет. Ты же знаешь. **

/входящий звонок, 01:45/

**\- Проклятье, Кас, почему не отвечал? Я беспокоился.**

_\- Я... я р-разговаривал с Габриэлем. Мы уезжаем._

**\- Хорошо. Ты… Кас, ты в порядке?**

_\- …_

**\- Кас?**

_\- Нет. Я мог предотвратить это, я мог…_

**\- Кас, не надо. Ты не мог предвидеть такого.**

_\- Мог. Я знал, что они поедут на этой машине. Они не сели бы в нее, если бы не я._

**\- Кас, о чем ты говоришь?**

**** (1) Сообщение от: Габриэль  
01:47  
Люц уже выехал, они в больнице Мэри Грейс. Заеду в три.

_\- Они ехали за мной, Дин. Они звонили мне, а я обиделся, когда Рафаэль накричал на меня, и я игнорировал их звонки, их голосовые сообщения, а они просто хотели поговорить, я знал, что так неправильно, но я н-не хотел, боже, я не ответил, когда они звонили в последний раз и просили вернуться домой, я проигнорировал их, а теперь, Дин, теперь их больше нет._

**\- Эй-эй, это не твоя вина, Кас. У тебя были веские причины держаться от них подальше. Они вышвырнули тебя.**

_\- Я знаю, господи, Дин, я знаю, но я просто не могу прекратить винить себя. Я-они мои братья, Дин. Я люблю их, но теперь, черт возьми, не смогу сказать им это. Я не знаю, я просто разбит, я…_

**\- Так, послушай меня, Кас. Ты не виноват. Может, это фортель судьбы, может, неисправность автомобиля, может, скользкая дорога, может, чертов божий замысел, но не ТВОЯ ошибка. Не твоя. Так что засунь куда подальше свое чувство вины и отправляйся к ним, ты понял?**

_\- Да. Что ж, мне пора. Габриэль ждет. Можно… я позвоню тебе попозже?_

**\- Позвони, как только прилетишь. Позвони обязательно.**

_\- Эй, Дин._

**\- Да?**

_\- Ты всегда так мил к людям, с которыми знаком всего месяц?_

**\- Я не веду себя так мило даже с теми людьми, которых знаю всю жизнь.**

_\- Но почему?.._

**\- Потому что, дурачок и извращенец. Тебе пора.**

_\- Пока, Дин._

**\- До связи, дорогой.**

**07:17  
Ты как, нормально?**

_07:18  
Твоя забота таааааак трогательна._

**07:19  
Кас?**

_07:19  
Попробуй еще, любовничек._

**07:20  
Габриэль.**

_07:21  
Неужели обиделся? И нет. Попробуй СНОВА._

**07:22  
Где Кас?**

_07:23  
Вот значит как? Я Бальтазар. А Касси спит._

_/изображение/_

_Разве он не ангел?_

**07:24  
У вас что, нет кроватей? Почему он спит на этом?**

_07:25  
Попытался бы ты сдвинуть его. Он весит 70 или 80 кг, но я слишком слабый._

**07:25  
Понятно. Слушай, старик, скажи Касу, чтобы он позвонил мне, как проснется.**

_07:26  
НО ПОЧЕМУ ТЫ НЕ ХОЧЕШЬ ПОБОЛТАТЬ СО МНОЙ?_

_07:27  
ДИН._

/входящий вызов, 18:57/

\- Кас, привет.

_\- Простите, кто это?_

\- Сэм.

_\- Здравствуй, Сэм. Где Дин?_

\- Черт, Кас у тебя такой уставший голос. Ты спал?

_\- Да, Сэм._

\- Молодец. Дин копается в машине, так что я, о, ДИН! ДИН! ЭТО КАС. КААААС. ОН ИДЕТ.

**\- Привет, Кас.**

_\- Дин._

**\- Ты такой разбитый. Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты нормально поспал на нормальной кровати.**

_\- Ну, не совсем. Я, то есть мы, недавно закончили семейную встречу. Они планировали эээ…_

**\- Похороны?**

_\- Да, да. Мне нужно остаться на пару дней. Но я просто не могу…_

**\- Кас, все хорошо. Ты не должен оправдываться передо мной.**

_\- Да, нет, ладно. Я просто, эм, хочу, чтобы ты знал. Я возвращаюсь в воскресенье ночью._

**\- То есть завтра ночью? Кас, ты уверен, что ты успеешь на-**

_\- Похороны завтра утром. Об аварии уже все знают. Я приеду завтра ночью._

**\- Ну, это… это здорово, Кас.**

_\- Да._

**\- …**

_\- …_

**\- Кас, ты-**

_\- Если ты еще раз спросишь, в порядке ли я, я ударю тебя прямо через телефон._

**\- Я всегда думал, что правильно говорить «поцелую тебя через телефон».**

_\- И это тоже, если хочешь._

**\- …**

_\- Что?_

**\- Ничего, ничего. Не понимаю, когда мы начали больше перезваниваться, чем переписываться?**

_\- Когда я устроил тебе самый удивительный секс по телефону._

**\- Нуууу ладно, Кас, мне кажется, что тебе нужно поспать. Прямо сейчас.**

_\- Мне нужно забыться._

**\- Это легко можно устроить.**

_\- Ка-что, нет. Замолчи, Дин._

**\- Я просто предло-**

_\- Нет._

**\- Искушение слишком велико?**

_\- Заткнись._

**\- Я говорю, что это поможет тебе справиться с нервами.**

_\- А я говорю, что не могу дрочить в больнице._

**\- Так уйди в туалет.**

_\- Я уже в туалете, Дин._

**\- Представь, что я прижимаю тебя к стене.**

_\- Дин…_

**\- Я знаю, как ты выглядишь, Кас. И могу представить тебя, когда я стою на коленях перед тобой…**

_\- Дин._

**\- Играю с твоим ремнем.**

_\- Дин, если ты сейчас же не прекратишь, я кончу прямо здесь. Неужели ты хочешь, чтобы какой-то случайный парень увидел меня в таком виде?_

**\- Хммм, вряд ли.**

_\- Я… я позвоню, когда приду домой, ладно?_

**\- Без проблем.**

_\- Чем ты занимался, пока… говорил со мной?_

**\- Рылся в холодильнике, а что?**

_\- Тебя абсолютно не задело это._

**\- Мне нравятся твои стоны, когда ты кончаешь.**

_\- Ты ни разу их не слышал._

**\- Ну да.**


	5. Chapter 5

/входящий вызов, 11:11/

**\- Загадай желание, Кас.**

_\- Дин?_

**\- Привет.**

_\- Здравствуй._

**\- Почему ты шепчешь?**

_\- Тут везде братья и другие родственники._

**\- Значит, ты не застонешь, когда испытаешь оргазм, который я тебе сейчас доставлю?**

_\- Дин._

**\- Боже, у тебя такой измученный голос.**

_\- Ну почему ты такой упрямый?_

**\- Вовсе нет, я только хочу доставить тебе разрядку, которую ты заслуживаешь.**

_\- Дин, сейчас неподходящее время._

**\- Где ты?**

_\- В гостиной. В окружении кучи родственников._

**\- Ты один?**

_\- Можно и так сказать. Все заняты друг другом. Я на диване._

**\- Прекрасно. Что на тебе надето?**

_\- Дин, пожалуйста, не начинай._

**\- Я просто хочу понять твои чувства в этот грустный момент!**

_\- Ты смеешься над смертью моего брата?_

**\- Нет! Кто я по-твоему? Я просто спросил, чем прикрыта твоя сексуальная задница.**

_\- Белая рубашка. Черный жилет. Смокинг. Черные брюки. Чего ты ожидал?_

**\- Платья.**

_\- Что?_

**\- Шучу.**

_\- Ясно. А во что одет ты, Дин?_

**\- В форму. Я на работе вооб… Что? Кас, боже мой, я только услышал вздох?**

_\- … Нет._

**\- Возьми себя в руки! Представь, как я расстегиваю свою рабочую куртку. Только она скрывает мою голую грудь.**

_\- Дин. Моя. Семья. Прямо. Сейчас. Здесь._

**\- И что? Я всего лишь описываю тебе свою одежду. В этом нет ничего такого. Это было бы грязно, если бы я опустился перед тобой, сидящим на диване, на колени и расстегнул брюки зубами.**

_\- Заткнись._

**\- О да, я бы заткнулся. Мой язык был бы слишком занят вылизыванием твоих бедер. А теперь я снимаю с тебя трусы. Целую тебя. Облизываю тебя. Даже покусываю. Везде. Что ты чувствуешь, Кас?**

_\- Ладно, ты добился, чего хотел, так что прекращай задавать вопросы и заканчивай дело!_

**\- Моя рука присоединилась к языку и тоже ласкает тебя. Медленно, затем быстрее, потом снова медленно. Я пытаю тебя, Кас. Ты трогаешь себя?**

_\- Я не могу, моя семья…_

**\- Ах да. Знаешь что? К черту их, я хочу, чтобы ты дотронулся до себя, хочу услышать это. Давай.**

_\- Я не могу сидеть здесь с рукой в трусах._

**\- Так и не надо. Дотронься через одежду. Уверен, ты так возбужден, что почувствуешь это.**

_\- Дин, черт возьми, если я кончу, то богом клянусь…_

**\- Этого я и добиваюсь, давай, Кас, представь меня рядом с собой, забудь о семье, забудь, что полностью одет, только ты и я, я на коленях в своей чертовой форме, давай…**

_\- Проклятье!_

**\- Кас?**

_\- …_

**\- Кааааас? Ты жив?**

_\- …_

**\- Так, Кас, если ты сейчас же не ответишь…**

_\- Прости. Пришлось бежать в ванную. И прекрати смеяться._

**\- Ты очарователен.**

_\- Иди нахуй._

**\- О да, ты бы этого хотел.**

_\- Я думал, что это был первый и последний раз._

**\- Как же. Ты вел себя слишком тихо.**

_\- Дин, в доме полно скорбящих._

**\- Но тебе же стало лучше.**

_\- … Да, стало._

**\- Виииииидишь?**

_\- Пошел ты._

**\- Ага. Почему ты замолчал?**

_\- Я... не знаю что сказать._

**\- А что ты сказал мне в тот раз?**

_\- Ничего, ты отключился._

**\- Как грубо с моей стороны.**

_\- Заткнись, Дин._

**\- Перестань говорить так… нежно.**

_\- Ладно. Мне пора возвращаться к семье._

**\- Хорошо.**

_\- …_

**\- …**

_\- Дин?_

**\- Да?**

_\- Мой рейс прилетает в три-сорок пять утра._

**\- Хорошо.**

_\- У меня нет машины._

**\- Ты хочешь, Кас, я имею в виду-**

_\- Если тебе нетрудно._

**\- Нет-нет, все прекрасно! Я встречу тебя.**

_\- Спасибо, Дин._

**\- Шшш, иди к родственникам. Я позвоню тебе.**

_\- Пока. Ненавижу тебя._

**\- Пока. И вовсе нет.**

_\- Ты прав._

2 сентября

****  
09:12  
МНЕ НУЖНО СЛАДКОЕ.

_09:13  
Нет._

** 09:15  
ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, КАС, ПОЖАААААЛУЙСТА. У МЕНЯ НАЧНЕТСЯ У МЕНЯ БУДЕТ ГИПОГЛИКЕМИЯ. **

_09:16  
Ты сам виноват. Иди на кухню и возьми._

** 09:17  
Там Люц. Он только что вернулся из больницы. **

_09:18  
Есть новости?_

** 09:20  
Как я слышал, нет. **

_09:21  
Если честно, мне кажется, он не придет на похороны._

** 09:22  
Он всегда больше переживал за Михаила. Но Рафаэль тоже его брат. Он не пропустит похороны брата, как сильно бы его не ненавидел. **

_09:24  
Судя по шуму, Люц где-то на заднем дворе. Во сколько мы вылетаем?_

** 09:25  
Я уже говорил тебе, Касси. И не буду повторять, потому что мне не хватает сахара. **

_09:26  
Дин приедет встречать меня._

** 09:27  
Вот же черт, Я ТОЖЕ ХОЧУ, ЧТОБЫ КТО-ТО МЕНЯ ВСТРЕТИЛ В АЭРОПОРТУ В 4 УТРА, ПОЧЕМУ У МЕНЯ НИКОГО НЕТ, КАС, ПОЧЕМУУУУ? **

** 09:28  
Как-то я переборщил. **

** 09:29  
ЭТО ТЫ ТОЛЬКО ЧТО УШЕЛ? **

** 09:30  
ТЫ ПОШЕЛ БОЛТАТЬ СО СВОИМ СЛААААДЕНЬКИМ? **

** 09:32  
КАС? **

/входящий вызов, 09:28/

**\- Ты еще на похоронах?**

_\- Нет, мы рано закончили._

**\- Даже слишком рано.**

_\- Мы похоронили его на рассвете._

**\- Так… грустно. Знаешь, я помню, как хоронили маму на рассвете. Потом отец рассказал мне, как разбудил ее перед восходом, отвез на Импале в их особое место и перечислил все, за что любит ее. А когда солнце взошло, он поцеловал ее и попросил выйти за него.**

_\- Потрясающая история. Хотя такое обычно рассказывают матери._

**\- Ну, он тогда напился и даже ударил меня, но потом извинился, так что я не сомневался в его рассказе.**

_\- Дин._

**\- М?**

_\- Почему?_

**\- Почему что?**

_\- Почему ты разговариваешь со мной? Почему рассказываешь настолько личное? Почему шлешь фотографии по телефону? Почему приедешь встречать меня в четыре утра?_

**\- Зачем ты спрашиваешь?**

_\- Дин._

**\- Серьезно, Кас. Слушай, я знаю, что ты профессор, а потому любишь думать обо всем. Но не заморачивайся с этим, ладно? У меня нет никаких скрытых причин, я говорю с тобой, потому что мне это нравится, я говорю с тобой о личном, потому что с тобой легко об этом говорить. Я отправил тебе фотографию, потому что был пьян, и я встречу тебя в четыре утра, потому что хочу встретиться с тобой, потому что ты удивительный и потому что не хочу, чтобы ты ехал домой в холодном такси.**

_\- Габриэль поедет домой в холодном такси._

**\- Он доедет на этом такси до ближайшего круглосуточного магазина и накупит себе сладостей.**

_\- Это уж точно._

**\- Есть еще какие-нибудь глубокомысленные вопросы?**

_\- Как ты можешь все представлять так просто?_

**\- Кас, я тебе нравлюсь?**

_\- Что ты имеешь в виду?_

**\- Хочешь ли ты сорвать с меня одежду и вступить на путь разврата? И нравлюсь ли я тебе в том смысле «эй, я не прочь встречаться с этим парнем»?**

_\- …_

**\- Кас?**

_\- Да! Да, то есть, ты…_

**\- Я тоже, ясно? И раз у тебя с этим все в порядке и у меня тоже, то нам совсем не обязательно иметь любовь до гроба с глубокой связью и жизненными уроками. Я рад тому, что у нас есть.**

_\- Ух ты, такого я не ожидал. Это Сэм тебя надоумил?_

**\- Обижаешь, Кас. Думаешь, я не могу говорить о своих чувствах без подсказки?**

_\- Это же он, так?_

**\- Не понимаю, о чем ты.**

_\- Конечно нет, милый. Мне нужно в больницу к Михаилу._

**\- Ладно. Стоп, что? Так были же похороны.**

_\- И?_

**\- Тогда зачем тебе в больницу?**

_\- Мы хоронили Рафаэля, Дин. Михаил еще жив, но в коме._

**\- Я… не знал. Что, серьезно?**

_\- Да. Люц от него не отходит. Все время говорит с ним бог знает о чем._

**\- Тебе тяжело? Чем я только думаю, конечно. Я… Ты в порядке?**

_\- Бывало и лучше. Но, знаешь, Люцу хуже, чем мне. Он и Михаил были очень близки до ссоры. Но мне кажется, Люц бы предпочел, чтобы Михаил орал на него, чем лежал в больничной койке._

**\- Ему вряд ли удастся продолжать ненавидеть Люца, если он увидит его у своей постели.**

_\- Они на самом деле никогда не ненавидели друг друга, а любили. Нуждались друг в друге, понимаешь? Михаил помог Люцу победить его темную сторону, а Люц научил Михаила веселиться._

**\- Похоже, они неплохо ладили.**

_\- Прости, я что-то разговорился._

**\- Нет-нет, все в порядке. Ты никогда не рассказывал много о семье, а я знаю, как тяжело терять близких. Разговоры помогают. Поговори со мной.**

_\- Хорошо. Как-то раз они-_

** \- ТЫ ПРИНЕС МНЕ СЛАДЕНЬКОЕ? **

_\- Уйди, Гейб._

** \- ПРИНЕС? **

_\- СВЯТЫЕ… ЛЮЦ! БАЛЬТАЗАР! НА ПОМОЩЬ!_

\- Что здесь происходит?

_\- Люц, Габриэль с ума сошел!_

\- Габриэль, отстань от Каса.

** \- Он мне нравится, такой мягонький. **

_\- Габриэль, у меня спина болит, слезь._

\- Габриэль, пошли. В холодильнике есть мороженое.

_\- Слава богу. Ты настоящий старший брат._

\- Нет там никакого мороженого.

** \- ЛЮЦИФЕР НОВАК! **

_\- Ну ладно, удачи с ним. А мне нужно держаться от него подальше._

 

_17:21  
Спасибо, Сэм._

17:22  
Кто-то должен был.

17:22  
Ты мне должен, тупица.

**17:23  
Нифига подобного, сучка. Ты пришел ко мне со своим «Я понимаю» и дал совет из «Космополитена».**

/входящий вызов, 03:50/

**\- Кас?**

_\- Здравствуй. Я просто решил удостовериться… ну, ты понял._

**\- Что я не сплю?**

_\- По большей части – да._

**\- Я не сплю, а жду тебя снаружи.**

_\- Правда?_

**\- Да.**

_\- Праааааавда?_

**\- Кас?**

_\- Я просто нервничаю._

**\- Я вроде как тоже. Выходи давай. Габриэль с тобой?**

_\- Нет, он умчался искать сладкое._

**\- Мило. Выходи или я сам выведу тебя.**

_\- Я вышел._

**\- Что? Где?**

_\- Я…_

**\- Кас.**

_\- Ты совсем не выглядишь угрожающе. Я вижу твое лицо. Ты явно нервничаешь._

**\- Ты видишь меня? Где ты?**

_\- Слева._

**\- …**

_\- Твое другое лево._

**\- Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты не этот дед с бородой.**

_\- Немного правее._

**\- Оу.**

_\- Здравствуй._

**\- Привет.**

_\- …_

**\- Ты должен упасть в мои объятья. Прямо сейчас. Сейчас же. Как можно скорее.**

** 07:01  
ТЫ НЕ ПРИШЕЛ ДОМОЙ ПРОШЛОЙ НОЧЬЮ. **

_07:02  
Ты что вломился в мою квартиру?_

** 07:04  
Не совсем. У меня есть ключи. **

_07:05  
Я у Дина._

** 07:06  
ПОВЕСЕЛИЛИСЬ? БЬЮСЬ О ЗАКЛАД, ВЫ ПРОСТО СИДЕЛИ, ЕЛИ ЛЕПЕШКИ И ПЕРЕПИСЫВАЛИСЬ. **

_07:07  
ВООБЩЕ-ТО, Я ТРАХНУЛ ЕГО, И ТЕПЕРЬ ОН НЕ ХОЧЕТ ВЫЛАЗИТЬ ИЗ КРОВАТИ. Лепешки?_

** 07:08  
Смотри больше сериалов, Винчестер. Кас бы понял. ЧТО ТЫ СДЕЛАЛ С МОИМ БРАТОМ? **

_07:09  
Ему нужно поспать перед парами._

** 07:10  
Я поиграю в грозного старшего брата позже, ладно? Сейчас для меня слишком рано. **

_07:12  
Договорились._

От: Люц  
Кому: Габриэль  
Сообщение: Михаил очнулся.

**** От: Габриэль  
Кому: Люц  
Сообщение: ЙОХУ. ОНИ ТРАХНУЛИСЬ. ВСЕМ ДОБРА.

От: Люц  
Кому: Габриэль  
Сообщение: ЗАКАТИМ ТУСОВКУ! ПРИЕЗЖАЙ НА СЛЕДУЮЩЕЙ НЕДЕЛЕ. МНЕ НАДО ИДТИ. МИХАИЛ НАЧАЛ СКУЛИТЬ О РАБОТЕ И ПРОЧЕМ ДЕРЬМЕ.

**** От: Габриэль  
Кому: Люц  
Сообщение: ОТЛИЧНО. МЫ СМОЖЕМ ВМЕСТЕ ПРИПУГНУТЬ ВИНЧЕСТЕРА.

От: Люц  
Кому: Габриэль  
Сообщение: ПРИГРОЗИМ, ЧТО ВЫПОТРОШИМ ЕГО, ОТРЕЖЕМ ЯЙЦА, СКОРМИМ ЕМУ, А ОСТАЛЬНУЮ КРОВАВУЮ КАШУ БРОСИМ СОБАКАМ.

**** От: Габриэль  
Кому: Люц  
Сообщение: Вот почему я тебя больше всех люблю.

От: Люц  
Кому: Габриэль  
Сообщение: Отъебись, любимый требует моего внимания.


End file.
